Feelings of a New
by crazygurf123
Summary: Miley and Lilly of course, no better couple but of course they will have problems and secrets will be reveled. They meet in senior year. Liley
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings of a New**

Disclaimer: I don't own any charters or scenes that may appear in this story.

Miley Stewart stared at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. Her dark blue eyes starting at her the top of her head, they quickly traveled the length of her long brunette hair. She let her eyes drift to her chest where her breasts were. They were little, very little, too little in her opinion. It didn't deter her as her gazed landed on her stomach, the only thing on her body that she was proud of. Her stomach was the envy of most guys and girls. She had a 6 pack, her stomach was well worked and she allowed a small smile come to her lips as she thought. Her friend Oliver always whined when he saw her stomach and declared it was unfair he didn't have a 6 pack too. Her gaze went low past the curves of her hips and her eyes froze. She stared hard as if trying to see past what she thought was a curse to her and her entire being. She reached down to touch her extra appendage, but hesitated. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her long thick hair. Then she finally turned away from her reflection. Why couldn't I just be normal, she thought.

"Miley, you're going to be late, you better get a move on bud", came Robby Stewart's from the other side of her bedroom door.

Miley jumped a little at the sudden voice," Yeah dad I'll be down in a couple mintues", she replied quickly and not long after the footsteps of her father could be heard retreating back down the stairs.

Miley walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of silk black boxers that she quickly put on. She was about to walk off to her closet when, she suddenly pulled open the drawer beside the one she obtain her underwear from. She reached in and pulled on a black bra. Yea, she decided, I think I'll wear a bra today. She then walked over to her closet a pulled out a pair of black cargo short that were a size too big for her and a nice short sleeved button up shirt. She went to her dresser and pulled out a plain white beater and then got dressed, finishing over her look with some black low top converse. She put her hair in a messy pony tail and grabbed her blue book bag and her keys and jogged out her bedroom and downstairs.

When she got downstairs she traveled through her spacious living room into her modern sized kitchen. She found her dad cooking eggs while singing his own version of a country hit he has heard before into the black spatula. Miley chuckled softly, she really did love and appreciate her dad, he loved her no matter what and that was proved the day she was born and quickly proved again when he took on the role of a single parent when her and her brother's mother passed away just years ago.

Miley walked over to her father and stood next to him for a minute before he realized that his daughter had been standing there. He stopped in the middle of his song and smiled at her, took the eggs of the burner and then pulled her into a warm embrace. Miley rested her head against her father's shoulder and wrap her toned arms around her dad. After a few second they both pulled back from the hug with Robby placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"So darlin you excited for your last year in school", he asked giving her his attention even as he piled eggs onto their two plates.

Miley had turned seventeen months ago and summer had officially ended yesterday in her opinion as it was back to school, her first day of her senior year.

"Yeah, I guess not so crazy about having to wake up early in the mornin' again", with that she rolled her dark piercing eyes and took her seat at the table and poured herself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher that was waiting on the table. As she began to eat her father too sat down at the table and began eating. Throughout the meal Miley was unusually quiet and that was the reason her father threw her concerned glances as they quietly ate.

Miley finished her meal quickly and stood from the table, she grabbed her back pack and walked around the table and gave her father a quick hug before departing. Miley unlocked her car with the remote that hung from her keys. She hopped in her Lacrosse 2010 Sport Sedan that she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. She threw her book bag in the back seat and pulled out of the driveway. She glanced at the time, seven thirty, plenty of time to pick up her friend Oliver.

Oliver was just like another brother to her. She could count on him for anything, they had known each other for years, they quickly became friends when she moved to California when she was 13 years old. She confided in him when dealing with her mother's death which occurred months before her moving here to Malibu. About a year later she told him her secret about herself, about the kind of body she had. When she told him he had thought she was joking until she had quickly removed her pants to show him. He had been dumbfounded for a few minutes and she had took it as rejection and left her room with tears in her eyes after redressing herself. A few seconds after she had left Oliver was next to her pulling her into a warm comforting hug. She had sobbed on him for a few minutes with him speaking comforting words to her. They had spent that night talking about it and how he felt about her added private parts. He was a little hurt that she didn't trust in him to tell him sooner, but understood the insecurities she must have felt. That was also the day that Oliver became a part of her family in her and her family's minds.

Miley pulled up to her friend's house and saw he was standing at the end of his driveway waiting for her. Her friend Oliver stood at 6'2 while she was only 5'8. He was surprisingly muscular with his tall height; his arms were much defined, because he took weight class in their school. Years prior his hair was a long shaggy dark brown, but he decided to die in pure black and cut into a short kind of spiky look. He was dressed in a light blue short sleeved polo shirt and wearing baggy white cargo shorts and some white air force ones.

Oliver quickly got in the car and threw his book bag in the back seat with hers. He then greeted Miley with a special handshake that they had made up as friends years ago.

"So are you hyped up or what I can't wait to get started on my senior year, we'll be the big fish of the school Miles and we'll get all of the hot girls", Oliver spoke happily and with glee.

Miley laughed softly," Yeah, can't wait, another year of hard work and with the new addition of the pressures of college and you're crazy if you think you're getting any girls without your own ride", she explained to him.

Oliver frowned lightly as he thought about," I guess you're right what girl would want a 17 year old boy that doesn't even have his own car yet, man I really wish I could trade my mom for your dad", he said with an amused grin.

" Well maybe if you actually get a job and work for some of the money to pay for a car she'll help you out and pay for some of it too, ever think of that", Miley suggested to her friend while pulling into the school's parking lot.

"Um no actually, but I might actually give that a try, heck, I'll try anything as long as I get my own car out of it", he expressed to her with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

Miley laughed at her friend's antic and her and Oliver reach back and grabbed their book bags and exited the car. They walked together to Sea view high, the high school they had attended for 3 years now and were quickly about to push on their fourth. They went to the office to pick up their class schedules and found that they had only 3 classes together this year. They were a little disappointed but they also had lunch together so at least they had that time to spend together.

They then headed to their lockers which were in different hallways so they had to part ways for the time being. Miley unlocked her locker to grab her French book, she would need and an extra notebook she'd need later on in her day. She put them in her book bag and before she could zip it back up someone had ran right into her. Miley was pushed back, because of the hit and it also caused her to utter a quiet, "Ouch".

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was just looking down at these papers and wasn't looking where I was going I'm so sorry I ran into you", the other person apologized in a very fast and embarrassed tone.

Miley looked up at the person that hit her and she froze up. Her eyes stared at a stunning blonde girl, who was also the girl who had undoubtedly ran into her. This girl was absolutely beautiful, in Miley's opinion. She had long bright blonde hair that hung to her waist line. Her figure was very curvaceous and fit. Her face was round and she had very healthy looking slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were her most stunning feature. Her bright blue eyes were beyond beautiful in comparison to Miley's dark blue eyes. The girl was decked out in a pink V-neck t-shirt and some short denim shorts, deliciously short, and she had on some pink high top converse.

Miley suddenly snapped out of her frozen state. The girl stepped toward her and reached out her hand, "Hey I'm Lilly, I'm really sorry I ran into you I just moved here so I'm just not used to things here yet, I am so sorry I ran into you like that", she explained with a pink tint to her cheeks showing off her embarrassment.

Miley noticed the girl blushing and thought it just made her all the more cute. Miley shook the girl's hand realishing in how soft it was," I'm Miley and I understand, it's no problem at all, I hope you enjoy you're time here at uh um … Sea view high", Miley stumbled out nervously. They retracted their hands and Lilly then let out a small giggle at Miley's nervous state, even though she was the same way not long ago.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we should both really get to class on time, I really don't want to be late on my first day here", Lilly explained with a soft smile.

Miley smiled back at her," You're right, so I'll guess I'll just see you later then Lilly", Miley retorted.

Lilly smiled again," yeah we'll be seeing each other Miley", and with that she walked off toward her class. Miley shamelessly stared at Lilly's great figure as she walked away from her. Miley shook her head as if to clear her head and then slung her book bag onto her shoulder before also walking away to her class, not wanting to be late to class either. Miley thought of Lilly, the new girl, all the way until her first class. She could not wait to tell Oliver of the cute and clumsy girl she had met this morning, maybe he was right about meeting hot girls during their senior year.

So tell me what you guys think Good? Bad ? Ugly? Ha-ha Beautiful? Just remember to review and view the story itself. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings of a New **

**Disclaimer**: Again I own nothing at all in this story.

Miley went to all of classes and before she knew it, it was finally time for lunch. Miley walked into the cafeteria and walked over to the lunch line. All she bought was a ham and cheese sandwich and a bottle of apple juice. Miley didn't have to look around for a seat in the lunch room, she quickly went over to a table and sat down, this was hers and Oliver's table or so they had dubbed it. Miley opened her sandwich and before she could take a bite the sandwich was snatched away from her. Miley sat dumbfounded for a few seconds and then turn with a scowl on her face to verbally cut into the person who had the nerve to touch her food or better yet steal it.

Miley turned around and was met with the sight of her friend Oliver holding the sandwich to his lips as if he would take a bite out of it. He was sporting a very amused grin.

"You're an asshole, I was about to cut into you boy, give me my damn sandwich back", Miley yelled with false anger and quickly snatched her sandwich back from her goofball of a best friend.

Oliver laughed at her words before walking around to the other side of the table and taking a seat. He reached into his book bag and pull out a brown paper bag which quickly revealed to holding a thick turkey and cheese sandwich, a bad of Doritos and a red bottle of cranberry juice.

Miley stared at him for a second and then began to talk to him," So have met any new people in your classes", Miley said trying to be discreet about her vague and almost random question.

Oliver took a bite of his sandwich first, which was very rude, swallowed and then answered her," Nope, not really, why did you see any", he inquired and open his juice to take a sallow of it.

Miley blinked really quick and them also pick up her bottle of apple juice," Yeah I did, a new girl, Lilly, she just moved here, we ran into each other this morning", Miley secretly joked. Miley watched as Oliver scrathed the top of his head and how he wore a confused frown before, grinning wholly.

"Yeah I do know her, Lilly Truscott, we have calculus together, long blonde her and pretty eyes and a smoking hot figure", he remembered suddenly.

Miley shook her head as she thought, Lilly Truscott, yeah that defiantly sounded like the Lilly she had meet this morning. Miley and Oliver didn't talk about Lilly as they ate their lunch, but Miley had all sorts of thoughts about the girl during lunch time. Her and Oliver again parted ways and were off to their last classes of the day. To Miley the day went by rather slowly for her, she tried to look for Lilly in all of her classes, but found she didn't have any of the same classes with the girl, just her luck.

The day finally ended with her and Oliver meeting up at her locker so she could take him home. They walked out toward the parking lot together. Something caught Miley's attention as she was walking toward her car, something that made her stop and pay attention to it. It was Lilly, the girl she had met this morning leaning against the school wall with an annoyed look on her face. Miley gazed at her and then decided in her mind that yes, Lilly still look beautiful, even while angry.

Miley looked back to her car to see Oliver leaning against the passenger side watching her, he grinned as she looked at him, winked and then motioned toward Lilly. Miley knew what it meant, he wanted her to go talk to Lilly and he knew that she would eventually do just that. Miley turned her attention away from him and back to the beautiful blonde girl that had caught her attention. Miley began slowly walking toward the girl. Her mind was screaming at her, she was really nervous for some reason, what, she told herself, it's not like I'm going to ask her out or something. Lilly noticed Miley walking toward her and flashed her smile and waited for Miley to reach her and seconds later there was Miley standing in front of her and she waited for Miley to speak.

"Hey Lilly, what's up", Miley said with a nervous undertone and then mentally slapped herself in the face for sounding so nervous and dumb.

Lilly gave her a small smile before quietly sighing," Hey Miley, nothing my mom was suppose to be picking me up from school, but she had an emergency at work and won't be here for another 45 minutes, gosh, she always does this", Lilly complained with a sad look in her sky blue eyes.

Miley stared at her with a concerned glance before, grinning widely," Hey, if you need a ride I would be more than happy to drive you home", Miley proposed with the same bright grin.

Lilly looked her with a surprised expression, before shaking her head, and smiling at Miley with a joyous look in her bright blue eyes," Yeah, I would really appreciate it, thank you so much Miley", she expressed with a smile.

Miley couldn't help, but smile at the girl and then motioned for Lilly to follow her back to her car. They walked quickly to Miley's car, where Oliver greeted them with an overly amused and happy grin. Miley saw the expression on his face and rolled her eye, boys, only one thing on their minds all the time. Miley motioned for him to get in the back seat of the car. Oliver silently gasped before pouting at her, but Miley was stern with her command and Oliver reluctantly got in the back seat as she unlocks the locks on her car.

"Nice ride", Lilly commented as they reached the car. Miley look at her with a small grin, and then did a mental happy dance, because Lilly liked her car.

"Thanks", she retorted and they both hopped in the car. Miley threw her back pack in the back seat and then started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Miley glanced over at Lilly in the passenger seat, gazing out the window taking in all of the new sights. Miley wanted to get to know the girl and find out more about her. She already thought Lilly was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, but she wanted to know if there was something deeper to the attraction too.

"Lilly I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to drop my friend Oliver off at his house first and then drive you home", Miley explained. A second later she felt a hard kicked to the back of her car seat and looked in the rearview mirror to see Oliver glaring and pouting at her, which, of course made her roll her eyes. He's such a big nosy baby, she mentally complained.

Lilly looked over at her," No I don't mind at all, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lilly Truscott", Lilly introduced herself and reach back to touch hands with Oliver.

Oliver grinned at her, "Hey I'm Oliver, but the ladies call me Oken, smoking Oken," he explaind after the retracted their hands.

Lilly looked at him sternly before decided that Oliver was serious and couldn't hold in the loud giggle that escaped her lips. Miley glanced at Lilly and then began laughing very loudly at Oliver's goofy pick up line as well. Oliver went right back to pouting before mumbling under his breath about not being appreciated anymore.

As the laughter quieted down, Miley pulled up to Oliver's house to drop him off. Miley then laughed some more as she noticed Oliver still wearing the same expression. He flipped her bird playfully as he walked up his driveway. Miley pulled off from her friend's house to drop Lilly off. Lilly gave Miley directions to her house, and they quickly found the destination. Miley was stunned, Lilly lived only about 10 minutes away from her own home. Miley pulled into Lilly's driveway and looked over at Lilly.

"So here you are, if you ever need a ride I'm always available you know", Miley explained to her.

Lilly smiled brightly at Miley," Thanks so much for this , well I better go in and call my mom to let her know I got a ride, wait, here's my phone number, I might actually need a ride to school tomorrow I hope that's okay", Lilly rambled before pulling out a magic marker, from her front pocket. Lilly gently took Miley's hand into her own and wrote down her number in Miley's palm with her name under it.

Miley stared in shock for a few seconds, she couldn't believe Lilly was actually giving her, her number and also holding her hand at the same time. Miley felt as if she was going to break out into a happy dance in the middle of Lilly's driveway, but felt that wasn't the smartest thing to do in this situation.

Lilly finished writing down her number, "yeah that's completely okay with me", Miley answered Lilly.

Lilly flashed her one bright smile before thanking her again and finally bidding her farewell. Miley sat silent for a few minutes before looking at the number on her hand. Lilly had some really nice hand writing. Miley then notice something that made her grin and her heart race, Lilly had dotted her I with a heart. This year was going better for her more so then she had already hoped in would. Miley was still grinning as she pulled out of Lilly's driveway and made the journey back to her own home. She thought about Lilly the whole way back home. 

So this is only the second chapter, I hope you all view and review, :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Feelings of a New**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously people, you should know by now I don't own anything.

Miley pulled into the driveway of her home. She was still in a blissful haze, she had been that way ever since she left Lilly's house. She still couldn't believe she had gotten Lilly's number. Don't get me wrong, Miley can sure attract some pretty girls, but a girl like Lilly would be the queen of them all and Miley was hoping to be her king.

Miley grabbed her stuff, shut her car off and quietly entered her home. As soon as she stepped across the threshold she was met with a delightful smell. She peered into the kitchen and saw her father in the kitchen. He had on his apron and was moving about the kitchen to a nonexistent beat as it seemed. Miley tossed her back pack on the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She walked slowly and carefully, fully intending to scare her hill Billy of a father. She reach her hands out slowly, his back was to her and he was adding some spices to whatever he was working on in the big sliver pot on the stove.

Miley lunged quickly grasping his shoulders tightly and, then letting go quickly a couple seconds later. Her father jumped around quickly with a high pitched," Ah", pepper in his hand as if it was knife to protect himself with.

He quickly gathered himself and noticed Miley leaning over red in the face as she laughed loudly over his frightened state. Robby Ray frowned slightly as he caught wind of what she had did, but he still had an amused look in his calm blue loving eyes.

"Miley Ray Stewart, what in the Sam hill is the matter with you, you tryin' to send your old man into an early grave, trust me bud, the inheritance money isn't worth it", he said while peering at his daughter trying to keep a serious face, but it was obvious he was joking.

His words only made Miley laughed harder. After a few minutes her laughter finally quieted down and she stood straight once again and then quickly wiped away the tears that gathered in her eyes from her continuous laughter. Miley smiled at her dad brightly and held her arms open for a hug as a sign of a quiet apology for quite possible scaring her dad to death.

Robby couldn't hold in his smile anymore, so he smiled softly back at his daughter and step forward into her her slim arms, returning the warm embrace. Robby placed a gentle kiss at the crown of her head. They both pulled away seconds later.

"Hey bud, how was your first day" he asked and went back to stirring up their dinner. Miley leaned against the counter as he did that.

"It was fine me and Oliver don't really have many classes together this year, but I kind of guess that would happen", she explained to him.

"Yeah, that boy only takes classes he's sure to know he won't fail in", Miley's dad explained with a bit of a laugh.

Miley chuckled," Yeah, so anyway what you making for dinner daddy", Miley said curious about what her father was making, it smelled absolutely delicious.

Robby stirred the pot; his shoulders became a little tenser. "I'm making your grandma's chili, cornbread, with white rice on the side', he explained.

Miley raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest. She thought on what her dad had just told her. He was making her favorite chili, homemade cornbread, with the rice she liked; it was one of her favorite dinners. Nothing really special happen today, no birthdays or big celebrations, so it didn't really explain why her dad was making her this speacial dinner. Miley suddenly gasp. Her dad only made her favorite dinners to soften her up, for what was going to be bad news.

"Daddy what's going on, I know you have something to tell me so go ahead and just say it ", she demanded with a frown on her face, eyes narrowed on her father.

Robby Ray let out a big loud sigh. He turned from the stove and set his gaze on his daughter. He stepped toward and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. Miley gazed only tighten from his actions, her shoulders as tense as his, as if readying herself for some kind of attack.

"It's… um your aunt Dolly, she uh was in an accident and she's in the hospital", he told her. Robby waited and watched his daughter, to see if he could get any indication of what her reaction was going to be.

Miley looked at him with a confused face at first, eye brows furred and everything. How could her favorite aunt get into an accident and be in the hospital, it seemed impossible to her. She shook her head from side to side, trying to still the scenarios of what could have happen to her aunt dolly running through her mind.

"What", she uttered in a small, almost broken voice; it was barely above a whisper. She couldn't have anything happen to her aunt. Her aunt was like the closet thing she had to a mother, when she lost her real mother. Now why did it seem like her dad was trying to take everything, her only other mother figure, by telling her this.

"She was heading to get her nails done, when a car side swiped her, she's still alive, but she broke a couple bones and she took a real her hit to her head, now I know you're upset bud, but she'll be all right, a new again before we know it", he said trying to lighten the situation at hand.

Miley eyes filled with tears, she tore herself away from her father and bolted out the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room. Robby flinched as he heard the slam of Miley's door echo throughout the house. Robby ray sighed and went to finish dinner, he knew he'd have to let Miley calm down before talking to her again later. He also felt distraught, between worrying about his sister and worrying about his daughter, he felt quite torn. All he could do was hope his sister got better soon and that Miley wouldn't take the situation too hard.

Miley lay on her stomach on her bed, head on her pillow, but she wasn't sleeping. She still had silent tears pouring from her eyes; from the sobbing she had done the first couple in minutes in her room. She continued crying, the tears didn't completely stop until about 20 minutes later. She wiped her face on her pillow. She sat up in bed and put her head in her hands. Her head was pounding, her body felt heavy and she felt exhausted beyond belief.

Miley pulled herself from the bed and then slowly removed her shoes. She unbutton her shirt, she took her bra off, but left her white beater on. She then undid and slowly removed her jeans leaving her bottom half only in boxers. Miley dragged herself to her bathroom and empty her bladder and then slowly and tiredly brushed her teeth.

Miley looked in the mirror, she looked horrible. Her eyes wore blood red from all the crying she had done and her cheeks had also swelled up and was red also, she looked like someone who had been on Oprah. Miley sighed and then dragged her tired body back to the bed.

She fell gently onto her bed face first. After a few minutes she rolled onto her right side. The picture on her nightstand came into her view. It was a picture of her and her mom; her whole family had a picnic years ago, when she was little. They had so much fun that day, she remembered all the joy she felt and always remember that she missed that joy. Miley gazed at the picture of her in her mother's arms as long as she could before her tired and sleepy body shut down.

I know you probably hate my guts for injuring Dolly, but I promiss to make her better real, quick so it won't effect the way Miley acts around Lilly too much, but something good will come of this trust me. I know this isn't as long as my other chapters but I just got back from a birthday party about an hour and a half ago and I'm very tired. Remember to veiw and Reveiw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings of a New**

**Disclaimer:** I have rights to nothing, any characters, or scenes or even monkeys.

Miley slowly blinked as she woke up from her deep sleep. She stretched her body as a loud and satisfied groan escaped her lips. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in her room, and she had taken a nap in the middle of the day, it was so unlike her. Miley eyes then widened as the reason for her long term nap came back to her, her aunt Dolly was hurt.

Miley eyes filled with tears as she continued to think about her poor aunt. She shook her head not wanting to think about how dreadful her aunt must be feeling, hurt and stuck in a dreary hospital room.

Miley looked at the clock and showed it was almost six thirty. She slowly rolled herself off her bed and went to the bathroom to pee. She quickly washed her hands as well as her face after noticing the tear stains still on her cheeks. Miley then went back to her room and grabbed a pair of black baggy sweat pants from the back of her desk chair and quickly put them on.

Miley made her way downstairs where she noticed her father sitting on the couch. It seems he had also settled down for the day, he was only dressed in jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and socks, watching a show about cars.

Miley dragged herself over to the couch and plopped down next to her father. Her dad jumped a little at the sudden movement, but then noticed her sitting next to him. He stared at Miley, before putting an arm around her and pulling her close to him. Miley cuddle up close to her father, seeking comfort in him, because of how much today had put on her.

Robby Ray held his daughter tight in his embrace, only wishing he could lift some weight off on his darling daughter's shoulders and onto his if necessary. For now he just did what he did best when his children were hurting, loved and comforted them. Throughout watching the show and frequently glancing at Miley to make sure she was alright something caught his attention. He peered at Miley's hands as she played and moved them about.

"Hey bud what's that on your hand, marker", he asked still not sure on exactly what it was.

Miley was confused for a minute on what her father was asking her until something in her mind clicked and she remembered, Lilly's number!

"Uh, it's nothing", she squeaked out and moved her right hand so it was hidden from both their views.

Robby, not believing that for more than a second, tried to pull his daughter's hand up to his face so he could clearly see what was on it. Miley was much faster though a jumped to the other side of the couch after pulling her hand from her father's.

"Daddy really it's nothing ok so drop it, k pops", she offered him with a nervous smile. Robby ray of course denied it and tackled his daughter on the couch and carefully sat down on her legs so she couldn't move them, but it was not enough weight as were he would hurt his daughter. Miley tried to wrestle her father off of her, complaining that he was fat and the weight of him would surely crush her legs. He dismissed her pleas and quickly pulled her right hand up to his face again, this time clearly reading and understanding what it was.

Miley huffed at him and decided to give up as her father read her hand; she was not going to get out of this one. He then after reading what Lilly had wrote on her hand stood, relieving Miley of the added weight and giving her back the ability to move her lower limbs

Miley stared at her father's back and soon after he turned to her with a grin spread across his face.

"Woo wee, did you give a girl the Stewart charm and get her number in return, Miley you sleek dog you", he hooted at her. Miley rolled her eyes at her father, for someone who was so wise at times, only few knew at other times he was immature.

"Slow your roll Daddy, Lilly is just a friend, I'm just giving her a ride to school tomorrow', she explained to him as she sat up on the couch.

Her dad still grinning sat down next to her," Well bud, that's good that you are, don't worry she'll be yours in no time, just be yourself', he explained, his grin finally had toned down to a soft and sincere smile.

She smiled back and him and then stood and patted his shoulder as she moved. "So did you leave me some dinner old man", she asked while making her way into the kitchen.

"Of course darlin help yourself to all you want", he called to her from the living room where he had spread himself on the couch and refocused his attention back on the television program.

Miley grabbed a big bowl from the cabinet that she quickly filled with rice, chili, and a big piece of cornbread on top. As she ate she thought about what tomorrow would bring and what she would do. She of course would call tomorrow to see how her aunt was doing. Even if she couldn't be with her aunt she would call to check on her to make sure she was ok and was maybe even feeling better.

She also thought about Lilly and how she felt about the girl. Of course it was obvious that Miley liked Lilly, but she wanted to know if she just liked her for looks or her true person. Lilly and she had never really got the chance to hang out together and just get to know more about each other. I mean come on, they just met today, but from what Miley could tell, they would become friends very quickly and maybe even something more.

Miley quickly finished her dinner as thoughts of both her aunt and Lilly swam around in her mind. She deposited her bowl and spoon in the sink and quickly made her way to her room after deciding to go out for a little bit.

Miley grabbed a white fleece Hollister sweatshirt and a pair of plain white high top chucks and slipped them on. She grabbed her cell-phone just in case someone needed her while she was out on her walk and then made her way downstairs. Before she exited the house she called to her dad," Going for a walk pops", which he quickly responded with a," Be careful".

Miley walked toward the beach, but she really didn't have a specific place in mind to go. When she finally reached the beach she took a deep breath of the salty smelling sea air. She treaded further onto the beach, just enjoying the calming feeling of the beach and the sight of the beautiful sunset on the horizon. Miley stared at her feet as she walk and only occasionally glance up to see if she spotted anything. She continued to do this for about 15 minutes before something caught her attention as she glance up from her lowered gaze. She saw someone sitting on the beach ahead of her and they seemed to be watching the tides turn.

As Miley walked closer to this person, she saw that it was in fact Lilly. She halted her walk as she stared at the other girl. She wanted to go forward to interact with Lilly, but what would she say to her. Shaking the thoughts away from her she continued forward toward her attraction. When she came within a few feet of Lilly, she greeted her," Hey", Miley called to Lilly who looked in a trance as she watched the waves.

Lilly whipped her head around to see who had greeted her and a smile quickly graced her face when she noticed it was Miley who had called out to her.

"Hey Miley, what's up", she asked the other girl as she turned her full attention to Miley.

Miley sat down a couple feet away from Lilly not wanting to make the girl feel uncomfortable by getting too close.

"Nothing, just taking a walk to clear my head, what about you", she responded as she settled herself in the soft and warm sand.

"Oh nothing, just doing what you're doing I guess, I just had to get away for a little while, you know", she explained to Miley and shifted herself so she had her legs stretched out ahead of herself.

As she shifted only then did Miley notice what the other girl was wearing. She had changed out of her shorts and dressy T-shirt and now was in dark skinny leg jeans, white flip flops and a very small blue tank top, that showed a peek of her tanned and toned stomach.

Miley eyes were traveling and soaking up the girl's body for a minute, before she realized what she was doing and looked up at Lilly to see if she had gotten caught checking her out.

Lilly was looking at Miley with a amused smile, that let her know, yes, she had been caught checking her out. Miley blushed when she realized she had been caught which caused Lilly to let out an amused giggle.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying, sometimes you just need to get away from all the madness of reality and escape to somewhere peaceful', Miley finally answered Lilly.

Lilly stared at Miley," You're right, we all need some kind of peaceful escape, but I was just about to go, tell you what, how about we go somewhere after school, you can show me around town and we'll talk more ok", Lilly explained with a soft smile.

Miley quickly stood with a smile of her own and offered Lilly a hand," Yeah, that would be great just meet me at my car and we'll go", Miley replied as she helped Lilly to her feet. Miley again noticed the softness of Lilly's hands and couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her was as soft as her hands.

Lilly smiled at her again," Cool, thanks for doing all this Miley, well I'll see you tomorrow", She bided Miley farewell and began walking off the beach.

Miley waved at her," Yeah see you tomorrow Lilly", and Lilly waved back before walking off.

Miley stood dazed for a few minutes before a grin appeared on her face. She too walked back toward her home. Miley couldn't believe the feelings Lilly made run throughout her body, she was undoubtedly attracted to this girl and really wanted to see if they could become more. She couldn't wait to see Lilly again tomorrow.

r

r

r

r

r

r

r

SO I know it's been awhile but I actually went on a surprise trip to wildwood for few days and just got back yesterday, but here's another chapter from me to you, because I know you guys wanted more. :)


End file.
